Shiya Kirigaya
"...why can't people just save themselves? It'd make the world so much easier to deal with." Shiya Kirigaya is an "Original Character" Personality Shiya's personality is known for being literally all over the place. At times he can be completely serious and a reliable fighter, while at others he is clumsy, stupid, overanalyses things that reallly don't need to be, and a stubborn fool. However, he has his heart in the right place and is always there for people to count on when they need help (due to being spiritually and morally obligated to save people after foolishly making a promise to his friend on his death bed). He is neither the savior the people deserve, nor the one they need... nor the one they want... Abilities EnerGy : Shiya's signature ability is the manipulation of the magical energy running through his very DNA, aptly named EnerGy. Though he often swears that it is technological and perfectly explainable by science and modern physics; visibly shuddering in anger and frustration upon people even using the word 'Magic'. Utilizing EnerGy and manipulating it from his body and around it; Shiya can analyse the structural composition of objects on the physical plane from the inside out before being able to either weaken or reinforce it aptly. : Using this technique on his own body does provide some effective boosts in his capabilities, at the cost of some uncomfortability and minor pains later though. Being taught a nifty way to circulate his EnerGy throughout his body in another way than its natural flow by his late friend Kazuto, Shiya also gained the ability to be able to heal himself or even others from minor wounds and status ailments, though not to as much an extent as he would like. Sword Birth : However, the main method of attack that Shiya utilizes is through manipulating his EnerGy in his personal technique, Sword Birth. By structurally analyzing the physical makeup of a weapon, Shiya can manipulate his EnerGy outside of his body to reconstruct the weapon to almost a perfect degree. It would take a master weaponsmith at that after a detailed analysis to even spot the extremely minor differences too. : Not only though does this copy the weapon's structure though, but also any ability that it may hold. The catch to this though, is that Shiya needs to completely memorize the weapon's layout to create a copy such as that using Sword Birth. And I don't know how many weapons you've tried to memorize down to the Nanometer, but its not easy. Shiya is at the moment, limited to the memorization of 3 weapons in total before he is required to forget one in order to memorize a new object. : There are exceptions to this though in instances of weapons that Shiya could not possibly forget after a decade of usage; namely his signature dual short-swords, the Kamuya Blades. These intricate designed swords are his go-to weapon and require the most minimal of efforts to construct after becoming so familiar with their makeup after years of usage. At some point, the swords stopped being a blueprint for him to remember and just an extension of his body and limbs; like an arm he could summon and dispel at will. Infinite Sword Birth : Likely the most powerful ability Shiya Kirigaya has within his arsenal of EnerGy attacks is his ultimate reality shifting move; the Infinite Sword Birth... Known Battles Vs Schezo Wegey - Unknown Outcome Shiya & Sandstorm Vs. Zombie Mob - Darude won Shiya vs. The World - Still Losing Trivia Shiya's right eye is actually not real! Having lost it in battle to an enemy a while ago, via painful gaoging, he learned from his friend Kazuto on how to manipulate his EnerGy in order to create a proxy substitute for the lost organ that allows him to regain sight in that area. This EnerGy eye is at most times completely identical to his old one, though during times of large EnerGy usage or increased stress his EnerGy flow may be interrupted and the true structure of it is revealed in an intricate weave of azure lines across a black abyss. The only other times that the eye isn't readily visible and his empty socket is visible is during times in which Shiya is either asleep or unconscious; in which he isn't able to make an effort at maintaining it. Shiya has the horrible trait of consistently getting on the bad sides of women during first encounters, either due to bad phrasing in his sentences, horrible attitude, or just wandering eyes (he was copying their weapons, he swears). As such, he has grown quite disliking for the opposite sex; most likely though originating from his horrible first date with another resident of the Life Sphere, Rosalyn Hollotus. Shiya will at times randomly reference internet memes in the battle; the most notable of these instances happening when he transformed the First To Fall Reboot Mission into a Meme Thread with the battle cry, "LEEEEROY JNNNNNNEEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIIINS!" Despite often getting consistently good rolls in missions at times, Shiya somehow always finds a way to mess up either by doing the opposite of what the good roll suggested or simply having poor luck.. Category:Character Category:Male Character